Traditionally, signing up for certain financial and government services requires a person to visit a physical location of a financial or government institution in order to verify the person's identity. For example, activities such as enrolling in a school or establishing a bank account require a potential student or customer to visit the school or bank branch in-person so that the school or bank can verify the identity of the student or customer. This proof-of-identity needed to enroll in such services traditionally requires in-person verification and an identity document (e.g., a photo ID such as a driver's license or passport). That is, a user must be physically present while establishing accounts for such services.
Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones), kiosks, and automated teller machines (ATM) are electronic devices that include cameras, telecommunications subsystems, and interactive user interfaces. For example, an ATM enables customers of financial institutions to perform financial transactions, such as cash withdrawals, deposits, fund transfers, and account information inquiries, at all hours and without the need for direct interaction with bank staff. Accordingly, ATMs provide a convenient and accessible mechanism for providing services to a user. With the advent of online banking and the availability of mobiles devices, users are accustomed to a high degree of convenience including the ability to access various financial and government services from computerized devices. However, ATMs have traditionally been limited to performing specialized functions relating exclusively to providing banking services for existing customers. Conventional ATMs are underutilized in light of their potential abilities and existing equipment, including components and peripherals (e.g., a camera) that are currently limited to usage by existing account holders. New customers cannot sign up for accounts without visiting a bank branch during business hours so that the bank can verify their identity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to utilize the abilities and functionalities of mobile devices, ATMs, and other camera-equipped devices for the benefit of verifying the identity of new customers.